El ojo interior, el gran salvador
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Hermione concurre al despacho de la profesora Trelawney para hablar sobre su abandono a la clase de Adivinación, pero una vez allí dentro... cualquier cosa puede pasar.


_**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling, yo no gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirlos._

 _ **Nota:** este fic participa de los Desafíos 2.0 del Foro: La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Me anoté en la lista #12: Situaciones Absurdas, con el número 5. Debía hacer algo que cumpliera con lo siguiente:_ _Hermione debe, en su tercer año, ir al despacho de la profesora Trelawney para hablar de su abandono en la asignatura de Adivinación. Trelawney le expondrá, muy teatralmente, todos los peligros a los que se enfrentará por descuidar su educación adivinatoria y Hermione se verá sumergida en una conversación sobre posos de té y el ojo interior._

 _Sin más, los dejo con mi historia._

* * *

 **El ojo interior, el gran salvador**

Los niños de hoy en día no se interesan en la importancia real de la adivinación y eso es una pena.

¡Si tan sólo ellos comprendieran que tomar en serio mis palabras podría salvarles la vida de morir devorados por el calamar gigante!

Por ejemplo, el pobre muchacho Potter y la señal del grim en su poso del té es un claro mensaje a tener en cuenta, sobre todo considerando la cantidad de veces en estos trece años que ese niño ha tenido que enfrentarse a la muerte, de que Sirius Black cumplirá su objetivo y terminará asesinando al chico para ayudar con el regreso del Lord Oscuro. Y nadie quiere escucharme.

Y esa pobre niña que lo ayuda en todo, tan inteligente y tan ciega. Es muy parecida a Minerva, pero ya lo decía mi tatarabuela: « _las mentes racionales no son capaces de ver más allá de sus narices_ », así que he decidido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es hablar con ella. De forma muy racional, para que podamos entendernos.

Por eso mismo tomé la decisión de citarla en mi despacho, al costado del aula, y ahora me encuentro esperándola.

Mientras tanto preparo dos tazas de té y extraigo uno de mis mejores libros sobre el ojo interior. Estoy convencida de que un poco de información la ayudará a reconsiderar la idea de abandonar mi clase y además le permitirá comprobar verdaderamente que esta materia es más necesaria de lo que todos creen.

Siento unos golpes en la puerta y abro la escotilla de la escalera para que Hermione Granger pueda subir y así llegar hasta mis aposentos. La muchacha se ve completamente escéptica pero temerosa al mismo tiempo, yo sonrío un poco al verla, tratando de infundirle ánimos y la aliento a entrar con un movimiento de mi mano.

—Bienvenida, señorita Granger. Pase por aquí, por favor —le digo y ella sigue mis indicaciones.

—Gracias, profesora Trelawney —responde, sentándose en uno de los cojines que le indico. Todavía tiene esa aura de incredulidad que la rodea cuando se acerca a mi, pero confio en poder penetrar en su mente con mis poderes.

El salón tiene el ambiente adecuado para nuestra conversación, exactamente igual que en las clases. Las cortinas de color bordo, haciendo juego con las luces de las lámparas que estaban a su vez cubiertas con pañoletas rojas y una tetera en el fuego de la chimenea; en una de las mesas redondas, donde le indique a Hermione que se sentara, estaban dos tazas, prontas para poder beberlas.

Le entrego una de las bebidas a mi alumna y me dispongo a sentarme a su lado, sorbiendo de vez en cuando pequeños tragos de té, mientras busco la mejor manera de abordarla. Sin embargo me sorprendo cuando es Hermione quien me habla en primer lugar.

—Profesora Trelawney, no deseo que se tome a mal mis palabras pero no voy a continuar estudiando Adivinación —me dice, con un tono de voz que se nota cuidado. Como si temiera herirme con sus palabras. Nada más lejano.

—Oh querida, no tengo problemas en que abandones mi clase —expongo —. En realidad, no eres la primera que lo hace. Pero debo advertirte sobre los peligros que corres si lo haces.

Ella me miró como si yo estuviera loca. Créanme, sé reconocer las miradas de la gente y la que ella me dio, con las cejas alzadas y la boca medio abierta, significaba eso. Pero no, no estoy loca.

—No todos somos capaces de predecir el futuro, mi niña. —Hermione seguía viéndome de forma extraña, casi como si estuviera pensando: «Yo no creo que usted sea capaz de ver el futuro, profesora», pero no le hice caso y continué hablando—. Y tú definitivamente no tienes lo necesario para seguir estudiando esta rama tan difícil de la magia. Tu ojo interior está cerrado porque no eres capaz de ponerte en contacto con la energía más profunda de tu cerebro, tu cuerpo y tu entorno, y eso solo se consigue vaciando de todo pensamiento nuestra mente, a la vez que nos conectamos con la energía de los demás cuerpos espirituales a nuestro alrededor. Y no, no es lo tuyo.

Ah, tendrían que ver su cara ahora mismo. Es una mezcla de confusión, enojo, incredulidad y desafío, todo a partes iguales y aderezado con un orgullo un poco herido. Conozco las niñas de su clase, se enfadan si las echas de la asignatura porque se creen capaces de poder con todo, se enfadan si las obligas a permanecer dentro porque lo consideran una pérdida de tiempo y se enfadan si les dices que aceptas su decisión porque no tienen el potencial necesario.

Y ahí estaba Hermione Granger, sentada frente a mí, repentinamente dispuesta a rebatir mis argumentos y demostrarme que ella tenía un ojo interior, pero yo era una farsante. ¿Qué cómo lo se? ¡Pues porque lo vi con mi ojo interior, obviamente!

—¿Está completamente segura de que no tengo cualidades, profesora? —Lo ven, les dije que esto pasaría.

—Por supuesto que estoy segura de lo que digo, mi niña. Pero podemos ver qué lees en los posos de mi té —le digo, ofreciéndole mi taza vacía. Ella acepta el desafío cuando la toma entre sus manos y la gira suavemente hasta que una figura queda formada. Ambas nos acercamos para observarla mejor. —¿Qué ves?—pregunto.

—Parece… parece un triángulo —responde, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —le pregunto, aprobando internamente que haya adivinado la imagen del poso.

—Significa un acontecimiento inesperado que involucra tres partes, como cada lado. Entonces, le va a pasar algo que no se espera ni imagina, o se verá involucrada en algo inesperado junto con otras personas.

—Como sabrás no suelo involucrarme con otras personas ni interactuar con ellas porque esa clase de bullicio obnubilan mi ojo interior, por lo que dudo verme envuelta en algo con dos personas más. Pero la imagen es un triángulo y su significado el correcto. Aunque aún te queda mucho por aprender para poder desarrollar y abrir tus dones adivinatorios —comento, ella sigue mirándome. Ahora puedo notar que parece contrariada —. La decisión de seguir adelante es suya, señorita Granger. Pero debe tener presente que para mantenerse en mi clase necesita vaciar su mente de los pensamientos racionales y abrirse a las nuevas energías y formas de expansión cerebral que vamos a ver. Puedes retirarte.

La chica sale, contrariada, de mis aposentos. Sé que presumiblemente no vuelva a clases, porque es una muchacha muy parecida a Minerva, como bien dije, y ellas son personas lógicas que no aceptan lo que se les dice. Pero espero que al menos ahora, le dé una oportunidad a las cosas antes de descartarlas a la primera opción.

Tarde o temprano, regresará y admitirá mi don.

* * *

 _Finalmente creo que pude entregar este escrito. Que me saco canas, les aseguro que lo hizo. No es exactamente lo que pensé, pero bueno. Vamos a dejarlo así y entregar antes de que se termine el plazo de la lista de despenalización y quede en la lista negra._

 _Espero que les haya gustado^^._

 _Besos, Ceci._


End file.
